


Soviet Soldiers Are The Worst

by Pichorka



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: 那些蘇聯士兵對Kaz所做的事仍持續造成影響，而Ocelot叫他最好處理一下這個。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有Kaz被俘期間遭受性侵害的描寫。

　　金髮的外國人已經失去了右手與左腳，卻仍倔強地緊閉著嘴。  
  
　　令人想一拳打碎他所有門牙的表情。  
  
　　但這不會有用的，無論是照著那張原本端正的臉反覆痛打、浸水、強迫他看著自己的肢體被切下、使用藥劑防止其昏厥，都無法從那個姓Miller、卻又有著「Kazuhira」這個東洋名字的男人口中挖出任何有意義的情報。男人還是以照理已經無法完全發揮功能的、腫脹流血的眼睛，瞪著眼前的蘇聯指揮官與執行拷問的兩個士兵。  
  
　　事實上Kaz的確幾乎已經無法看見眼前的軍人了，在瞇成細縫的視野中他只能見到在阿富汗如神賜之物般眩目的陽光下三道輪廓模糊的影子。他沒去思考這是暫時性的，或是永久的，或是會逐漸惡化的。他甚至沒在思考自己還能撐多久、是否會死在這裡。他只是想著等Snake從這看似永無止境、但事實上再不了多久就會結束的折磨後救出他後，他們將再一次親手建立屬於他們的家──「鑽石犬」，就是這個名稱，沒錯，他們再也不要做戰場上的喪家犬。  
  
　　他毫無支撐之力地躺倒在地上，唯一還在的左手自肘部被折起、下臂與上臂貼合然後捆住。被截斷的小腿傷口剛燒炙過，嘶嘶散發著肉熟透的香味。右手被斷是好一陣子前的事了，他不太確定，幾個小時前？昨天？是了，昨天晚上。燒灼過的傷口早已不再出血，但尚未痊癒而滲著黏膩的組織液，吸引著蒼蠅。  
  
　　Kaz不必看見指揮官的表情，也明白他的怒氣與不耐煩。從站姿就可以辨別。而後他做了某個手勢，掉頭就走。  
  
　　得到命令留下的蘇聯士兵，快速而低聲地以俄語交談。他們聽起來不太滿意，但語氣中又隱含著一絲亢奮──有些拷問者會有這樣的情況，即使非本意，也被施加暴力的行為給迷住，掌握控制他人的權力不得不說是相當令人上癮的──其中一個一邊回答同伴所說的話，抬起磨損嚴重的軍靴朝Kaz的股間重重踢了一腳。  
  
　　他氣若游絲地哼了一聲。  
  
　　他們沒費事按住他，根本沒有這個必要，也因此Kaz多花了點時間才知道他們的打算。他那條已經沾染上各種不潔氣味的長褲被粗魯扯至大腿，並被迫面朝下。他們要強暴他，Kaz意識到這一點，心想都差點忘了還有這種手段。  
  
　　然後、就連自己也沒有預期到地，被俘至今Kaz第一次恐慌起來。  
  
　　他以為自己在決定高調行事以作為掩護Snake的活餌時，就已經準備好面對各種折磨與羞辱。然而這件事──被插入操幹這件事──顯然還是超越了他的忍受範圍。明知這樣就順了對方的意，他依然忍不住從乾啞的喉間擠出「不」這個單詞。  
  
　　而這也確實讓兩個蘇聯士兵表露出了一點愉快。他們的不滿在連日無成果的拷問，與長年異鄉戰爭的不安下早已經累積了不少，早就需要點發洩。  
  
　　他們交談的語調有明顯上揚，Kaz不諳俄語，因此也無從得知他們是怎麼決定的。總之，其中一個將他的頭壓在地上，脫了褲子直接將陰莖頂進他體內。另一個直起身，轉身朝外就像在把風，從口袋中撈出香菸與打火機，悠哉地吞雲吐霧起來。  
  
　　身體的顫動讓黏附在Kaz傷口上的蒼蠅嗡地一聲飛起來，而在發現這動靜對牠們並無威脅性後，便又降落在男人的皮膚上，搓著前腳舔吮他的體液。  
  
　　聽著後面的聲響，抽菸的士兵深深吸了一口菸草，然後用同樣多的時間將白煙緩緩噴出，回頭瞥了幹得起勁的同袍一眼，戲謔地道：「你別把他弄得太舒服了。」  
  
　　「誰讓我的傢伙太大呢？」另一個士兵回答，笑了出來。Kaz不需要聽懂也明白他們在羞辱他。他感覺到血從腿間流下來，無論是那裡或者在地面上摩擦的斷肢傷口都很疼痛。  
  
　　如果這能稱得上舒服，那目前為止Kaz所得到的對待都是享受。  
  
　　第一個人上完，射精時沒拔出來，Kaz能聽見他高潮時的低吼以及感覺到性器的跳動。第二個人彈彈菸灰──Kaz一直算著他抽了第幾根──和同伴交換位置時，順手將菸頭在Kaz屁股上壓熄。  
  
　　然後剛才的事又重來一遍，只是這回沒開幹的那個士兵的菸剛好抽完了，正從袋中倒出菸草、攤開薄可透光的捲菸紙，靠在桌邊慢條斯理地捲著。而且他沒轉過身，而是一邊抽菸，一邊欣賞戰友的勞動。  
  
　　Kaz盯著他瞧，直到對方注意到自己在瞪他，然後在目光重合的瞬間抓緊了機會說：「你們喜歡這樣？喜歡男人？變態！」  
  
　　他說的是英語。這兩個士兵至少有一個懂英語，為了順利進行拷問而作為通譯才在這的。抽菸的士兵怒目而視，抬腳踩住了他的腦袋，Kaz將牙關咬緊得咯咯作響。在他身後的士兵則以刻意壓低的威脅語調，以腔調濃厚的英語對他說道：「操得不夠狠，不開心了？亞洲雜種。」  
  
　　踩住他腦袋的士兵高聲朝著同伴叫了幾句，後者回應。看來是在詢問Kaz剛剛說了什麼、而另一個士兵又回答了什麼。發話者聽完同伴的回話，加重了腳下的力道。即便覺得眼珠就快被擠出來，Kaz仍然沒有閉上眼睛，直勾勾地盯著眼前的男人。  
  
　　那之後又過了一個晚上，Snake才出現在他的面前。  
  
　　Kaz覺得自己在微笑，雖然他不確定嘴角是否有抬起，但他心底確實在微笑。  
  
　　「來吧，說那句話吧……『讓你久等了』。」他在Snake的肩上喃喃說道。  
  
　　然而Snake到最後都沒說那句話。  
  
  
        ◆  
  
  
　　「Miller的狀況怎麼樣？」  
  
　　將一頭幾乎褪為銀色的半長髮往後梳起的男人走進正忙碌著的醫護室，平靜地問道。  
  
　　「報告長官，初步檢查外傷居多，體溫偏高，可能是傷口感染引起的，已施打抗生素。有點脫水，血糖也太低，但還不到緊急狀況。輕微腦震盪，幸運的是沒有骨折。」  
  
　　將袖子捲起、戴著乳膠手套的醫護兵回答。  
  
　　「嗯……」Ocelot越過掛帘，查看躺在手術臺上的Kaz。鑽石犬的副司令使用了氣體麻醉而正安分地閉著雙眼，身上的衣服全被剪去了。撇去斷肢不談，白色基底的皮膚上除了日曬的痕跡，還有大大小小的瘀傷、擦傷與割傷。Ocelot就像看一本指導書般，能讀出他們都對他做了些什麼，淨是些膚淺的把戲，但不諱言通常很有效──如果不是對Miller這種執念異常深重的人的話。  
  
　　Ocelot瞬間思考起，換作自己會怎麼拷問Miller以得到有意義的情報，接著他輕斥自己的壞習慣，問剛才回答他問題的醫療兵：  
  
　　「有什麼不尋常的傷痕嗎？我是說背面。」  
  
　　幾個士兵面面相覷了一下。  
  
　　「報告長官，屁……臀部和腰上有幾個圓形的燙傷痕跡，像是香菸造成的。」  
  
　　「哦？」Ocelot稍稍提高了語調。「初級處理都結束了？那你們先退下吧。」  
  
　　醫護兵們不太確定地看了彼此一眼，最後立正敬了個舉手禮，然後退出醫療室。  
  
　　Ocelot脫下原本所戴的紅色皮手套，換上醫護室常備的乳膠白手套，一手扳起依然處於麻醉狀態的Kaz大腿，查看他的腿間。果不其然，有著撕裂傷，Ocelot併起食指與中指，盡可能放慢速度地探了進去。  
  
　　沒清理。正如預料，畢竟Kaz如果沒在拷問中死去，最後也是被帶到沙漠一槍解決掉。做這些的人不可能去在意他的腹痛問題。  
  
　　或許該慶幸那些醫護兵沒想到要檢查這裡，Ocelot一邊將裡面的東西弄出來，一邊想。這種事在戰場上並不少見，然而以Miller的身份來說，越少人知道越好。至於下手的敵兵就算了，說出去也只會被當成吹噓，而他們也不見得會想張揚，沒必要花心力去鎖定。  
  
　　他取來水將手術臺和Kaz的身體都擦乾淨，傷口則上了普通的創傷藥。接著戴回自己的手套，走出醫護室外示意那些士兵回去照看他們的副司令。  
  
  
　　　　◆  
  
  
　　Kaz的身體狀況一旦有所改善，就違背任何醫囑地過早投入了工作。所謂的改善，也不過是能坐起身，能藉著拐杖進行短距離的移動，能夠適當進行思考與對話的程度。  
  
　　在Ocelot看來，Kaz的狀況和Snake帶他回來那天如出一轍──心理上。即使躺上了擔架，依然扯著Snake的衣角滔滔不絕說著，於是Ocelot阻止了正要給他上麻醉的士兵。讓Miller發表完吧、他那滿含憤怒與恨意的演說，即便是Snake的話語也進不了他的耳中，只是不斷地說，像要就此將過往九年的不滿傾倒在Snake衣領上。Miller以被砍去半截的、流淌鮮血的指尖擘畫著未來，並理所當然地，認定了這未來中有Snake的一份。  
  
　　或許該修正為，Kaz的狀況與九年前那一晚如出一轍。  
  
　　當Kaz得知「Snake」從昏迷中甦醒過來時，並沒有如Ocelot預想的情緒激動，雖然隱含「這一天終於來到」的興奮之情，但以近乎淡漠的態度應對著他，表示自己「知道了」。  
  
　　「接著你要做蠢事了。」Ocelot說。  
  
　　「唯獨不想被你評論，Shalashaska。」  
  
　　Ocelot偶爾會想起Miller在那時以這個渾名稱呼他的事。他曉得那是在暗示自己沒資格評斷他接下來要做的事是愚蠢，然而，Ocelot以鼻子哼了一聲，那絕對是愚蠢無誤，但既然對Snake有利，他不會阻止任何人把自己當作誘靶。  
  
　　他所謂的「愚蠢」指的是讓Snake來營救自己這個預想。Miller毫不遲疑Snake會來、Snake能來，這判斷並沒有錯，然而這種思考方式……Ocelot搖搖頭。反正要去的是V，於是他對此毫無異議。  
  
　　Ocelot清楚Miller有自己所沒有的長處，對於經營私人武力兵團也頗有心得，並且總體而言──他對於待在鑽石犬幫助Snake，感到相當滿足。正如他以往在其他地方幫助Snake時一樣。  
  
　　 ──「Shalashaska」。  
  
　　Venom Snake的第一個任務──不算上救援Kaz的話──是猶如熱身練習般的單人目標排除。他在無線電室和Kaz打了照面，坐在同一張桌前。Kaz並沒有回應他的招呼。  
  
　　他不在意，他的禮貌與微笑都很廉價，可以隨意派發。Kaz懶得跟他來表面上那一套，則是更好。  
  
　　支援工作開始不久，他就注意到Kaz的模樣有些異常。一開始以為是多心了，直到他確定Miller並不喜歡那些蘇聯士兵與他們所操的俄語。當然，很少有人會喜歡蘇聯士兵，但Miller的不喜歡有更值得留意的原因。  
  
　　Miller的工作表現很好，沒有因此受到影響。  
  
　　確認Snake回到空中司令室後，Ocelot按熄了無線電，旋轉椅子，半側身看著Kaz。  
  
　　「你最好處理一下你的PTSD（創傷後壓力症候群）。」Ocelot說。  
  
　　「我沒有PTSD。」Kaz不耐煩地回應，想要起身離開，但卻無法做得俐落，他還在適應拐杖與義肢，也還沒完全找回身體的平衡感。為了不要在Ocelot面前顯得笨拙，他乾脆坐穩了椅子。  
  
　　「『安分點，狗娘養的！』」前蘇聯拷問官突然以粗魯又渾厚的俄語罵道。  
  
　　Kaz明顯地打了個冷顫。  
  
　　就像這還不夠似地，與他身量相當的男人從椅子上站起，逼近他，一手放在桌上，幾乎將Kaz壟罩於陰影之下。  
  
　　「你這是對待病人的方法嗎？」Kaz將臉別開，喃喃說道。  
  
　　「我不在乎你，Miller。但我在乎Snake，而你現在是他的副司令──甚至是鑽石犬的實質管理者。」Ocelot平靜地說。  
  
　　「……那不是我第一次遭受拷問，也許是最嚴重的一次，但我撐過來了。」  
  
　　「而那也不是你第一次被強暴？」Ocelot挑眉。  
  
　　「你是最差勁的心理治療師。」Kaz咬牙道。  
  
　　「我沒說我是。Miller，我才剛說了我不在乎你。」  
  
　　Ocelot漫不經心地，以戴著紅色手套的手指劃過桌面，看見指尖的灰塵，皺了下眉。接著他把目光轉回Kaz身上：  
  
　　「但你需要什麼，可以跟我說。藥物也好促膝長談也好，任何不讓你崩潰的東西。」  
  
　　Kaz好一會沒說話，Ocelot耐心地等他，他能看出Kaz心裡正在掙扎。如果說Kaz有什麼讓Ocelot覺得容易相處的地方，就是並不難看出他心中在想些什麼。  
  
　　金髮男人的嘴唇動了動，最後吐出聲音：  
  
　　「所以，有誰知道？」  
  
　　Ocelot忍住沒翻白眼。男人，重要的永遠是面子。  
  
　　「只有我知道。連醫療兵都沒發現。」  
  
　　「因為你有經驗？」Kaz嘲弄道。  
  
　　「你不會想討論這個的，Miller。」Ocelot柔聲回答，俯下身，鼻尖就像要碰上Kaz墨鏡的鏡面。Kaz仍在反抗，Ocelot沒時間跟他搞這套。他一向懷疑嘲笑他人的不幸經歷有何益處，尤其是自己也成為受害人時。但就像反射動作，他們總會這麼做，而且矛盾的是出於自我防衛。  
  
　　「說實話，我不覺得你的狀況有嚴重到影響Snake和鑽石犬，但如果不處置難保不會惡化。那些『前』蘇聯士兵要不了多久就會在你的家中四處走動囉，剛才Snake可是用富爾頓系統帶了不少人回來，你做好準備了嗎、副司令？」  
  
　　「你這──」  
  
　　「不管你打算用哪個字眼，我只是不想浪費時間，Miller。我不認為你會想跟任何人談，雖然我能夠聽，但就如同我一開始所建議的那樣──你覺得自己需要什麼，才能感覺良好？可別說酒精，我們不能有一個醉醺醺的指揮官。」  
  
　　Kaz又讓他等了，甚至這次還更久一點，Ocelot都驚訝於自己的好耐性。轉念想想，也許現在的狀況和拷問有其相似之處，而他在進行那項活動時從來就不欠缺耐性。  
  
　　而Kaz終究開口了，就像Ocelot對付過的大多數人一樣。  
  
　　「……性。」  
  
　　Ocelot又挑了挑眉毛。他稍微往後挪了一點，給Kaz一點空間，看來他總算打算吐實，那也就沒必要繼續給予壓迫感。  
  
　　「不是為了快感或欲望，我需要…… **控制** 。」Kaz說著，不自覺捏緊了僅剩的拳頭。  
  
　　他想要支配，不只是作為軍隊領導者，而是更加肢體上的，藉由性，去主宰、去征服、去──重新確認自己能在別人身上施展權力。  
  
　　好像那樣他就能收拾起自己，能夠再次掌控局面，告訴自己那次的經歷是為了Snake而做出的犧牲，並不是他真的成為了弱者。  
  
　　曾經，性對他而言不只有這層意義，而是更接近玩耍或享樂，更看重互動及感受。但他也曾經，拉著某個一頭金色鬈髮的女學生和他一起在派對上演出歌曲。  
  
　　「好啊。」Ocelot說。  
  
　　Kaz抬頭望著他。  
  
　　「『好啊』是什麼意思？」  
  
　　Kaz質問道，語氣有著不必要的激烈。  
  
　　「你需要操一個蘇聯士兵來證明自己還是個男人，而我說『好啊』。」Ocelot交叉雙臂，答得一派輕鬆。  
  
　　「我才不是需要那個……！」  
  
　　Ocelot丟出相當無禮的同情眼神：「你該多花點時間瞭解自己，Miller。」  
  
　　「我清楚得很！」  
  
　　「那，結論？」  
  
　　「什麼亂七八糟的──」  
  
　　「做或是不做，只是這樣，Miller。Да или нет？」他將那些發音咬得輕輕柔柔，再自然不過地吐出對Kaz而言陌生而又不友善的異國語言。  
  
　　Kaz的臉色有些發白，好像被字句堵住了喉頭，半天發不出一個聲音，直到最後他擠出暴躁的音節：「你這低劣的──」  
  
　　「行了，廢話真多。」Ocelot擺了擺手。  
  
  
  
 _  
_ _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

　　Kaz的臥室已經很久沒有訪客了。

　　當Ocelot往無線電室外走去時，Kaz露出了意外的表情。而那過於擅長觀察人類的貓科動物沒放過這點，止住腳步單手扠腰對他說：「怎麼，你以為要在這裡做？這可是工作場所，Miller。」

　　「我沒料到你在意這種事。」Kaz一陣臉紅，但仍嘴硬地回答。

　　「公私分明是我的原則。」

　　 _才怪。_ 但至少Ocelot逕自出了房間，讓他能夠獨自奮力從椅子上站起。Kaz先將拐杖靠在桌邊，然後以左手撐住桌沿、讓自己離開椅面，站直後再去拿他的拐杖，接著一跛一跛往門外走。

　　Ocelot就站在那兒，「我送你回臥室吧，Miller副司令。」他說，一派紳士得只差沒架起手臂供Kaz挽著。

　　Kaz沒理會他，拖動他的義肢前行，Ocelot便走在他右側，配合著他的速度。途中經過一些士兵，Ocelot代替板著臉的Miller回應他們的敬禮。

　　Kaz越來越覺得這不是個好主意。

　　但在這情勢下他無法──或說不願意──開口表示改變了主意，那會像是他膽怯了一樣。

　　鑽石犬副司令的臥房非常簡陋，一方面基地的規模還不大，即使是指揮官分得的空間也有限，然而撇開這點，Kaz的房間只有一張床，和一張薄木組起的小桌，顯得異常清冷。

　　Ocelot正跪在床前，把臉埋在Kaz腿間。

　　「我可不能保證對你硬得起來」，開始之前，Kaz盡可能說得輕蔑，但Ocelot卻表現出不以為然。Kaz很快地知道了其中的理由──這傢伙的口交技巧天殺地好。

　　他那總是說些令人不爽的話的薄唇輕輕銜住Kaz性器的前端，柔軟的觸感令Kaz十分受用，渴望得到更多的包覆。兩片嘴唇之間，柔軟溼潤的舌猶如淺嚐味道般一下一下輕頂鈴口，感覺到那裡漸漸被他舔出水來。

　　Ocelot半閉雙眼，長得多餘的睫毛蓋在臉上，微噘起唇從頂端往下親。Kaz從沒想過Ocelot的嘴能做出這樣的動作，那好像是專屬於女人，而不是一個大半生都在沙場滾過的男性軍人。他原本以為這景象會讓他反感，然而卻正好相反，他升起一股無以名狀的衝動與興奮。Ocelot舔著陰莖與陰囊連接處時，唇上的鬍鬚擦過Kaz的陰莖，扎得有些刺癢。

　　Kaz差點伸手把他的頭按在自己陰莖上。別弄那些無關緊要的地方了、快給我含進去。

　　事與願違地，Ocelot抬起臉，小羊皮手套撥弄著Kaz翹起的陰莖：

　　「你上一次射精是什麼時候了？感覺積了不少啊。」

　　「你上一次舔男人的老二又是什麼時候？」Kaz譏諷地反問。

　　「這種侮辱對我不管用，Miller。」Ocelot溫和回應道，隨即嘴角又帶上一抹挑釁：「你如果要讓我感到屈辱，得拿出點實際作為。」

　　於是Kaz在那混蛋的笑容還沒完全消失前，揪住他的頭髮往下壓，將陰莖戳進他的嘴裡。

　　Ocelot一瞬間瞪大了眼睛，接著又因為肉棒狠搗他的喉嚨，而狀似痛苦地閉上眼。Kaz能感覺到男人猛烈換著氣，他毫不客氣地直往咽喉塞。

　　對方顯然經驗豐富，很快找回了呼吸的方式，並運動肌肉，做出吞嚥的動作，刺激口內飽脹的男性器。

　　想就這樣頂到他吐出來。他看膩對方那副自己什麼都知道的嘴臉了。

　　然而Ocelot並沒有吐，或許這就像他的藥物耐性一樣，是可以訓練的。快要失去從容的反倒是Kaz（如果他一開始有從容的話），他確實很久、很久沒有獲得性快感了，至少沒有品質這麼好的。他的心思長期以來被偏執盤據，猶如刻意不讓自己好過地，每日咀嚼那些疼痛與怨恨，將自己逼緊再逼緊，「在Snake醒來之前做好準備」──這九年他學會了一件事，性不是必需的，當你無時無刻都掛念著某件更重要之事並覺得時間不夠的時候。當然他還是找女人，或者手淫，以為那能讓自己感覺好些，然後發現並不能，只有復仇可以，描繪報復計畫時他才真的有那麼一點接近快樂。

　　性不是必需的，但 **發洩** 是。

　　Kaz並沒有思考太多，他可以就這樣操著Ocelot的嘴直到洩出來。但Ocelot咬合的牙止住他的動作，雖然那只是稍微用力地刮過了器官表面，卻已經足以讓男人感受到威脅、興致頓失。

　　「嗯……你打算光靠嘴就結束這件事？」緊扯住他銀色頭髮的力道放輕了，Ocelot抬起頭，以手背抹過嘴角，「堂堂副司令不會這麼無趣吧？」

　　Ocelot說這些話時直望他的眼睛，非常討厭。

　　「……脫你的褲子，並且閉上嘴。」Kaz沉聲道。

　　男人沒有被他的命令冒犯到，而是順從地開始動作。在開始前他們自然都解下了身上的武器（雖然Ocelot的小腿上還是貼了把小刀，但他猜想對方也一樣，只是放在腰間之類的），因此Ocelot最先脫掉的是靴子，他不想踩髒Kaz的床，不過與友善無關，單純是他無法忍受。

　　Kaz對他長襪中明顯屬於某樣金屬刃器的輪廓及握柄並無表示意見，但在看見Ocelot的底褲時，卻忍不住嗤了一聲。

　　「怎麼？」

　　「你還真好意思穿那種內褲啊。」

　　「我喜歡紅色。」

　　問題也不全出在顏色上，但是、算了，Kaz不想在這件事上打轉。

　　以手指輕彈褲頭，Ocelot作出思考的樣子：「嗯……還是留著吧？」

　　「你打什麼主意？」

　　Ocelot單邊嘴角往上扯起，「你沒那麼大興趣看我裸體吧。」他一面說著，跨到Kaz身上，並握住他的陰莖。

　　「喂……這行不通吧。」Kaz也同樣扭曲了嘴角。他看見Ocelot包覆在紅色布料下的性器，能夠看出明顯的突出、但似乎還不是勃起狀態。

　　Ocelot摘掉他的墨鏡，一手撥開那少得可憐的紅色布料，另一手扶著Kaz的陰莖，頂在自己的後庭，然後慢慢沉下腰，將肉棒前端稍微推進穴口。

　　那應該是很痛的，Ocelot低著頭，明顯地一邊在調整呼吸，深深地吸與吐，好不容易將前端含入。男人微微抬起臉，Kaz看見他臉上的盛氣凌人消失了一大半，也沒有任何笑容了，額上還沁出薄汗。

　　「不痛嗎？」Kaz不自覺放輕了音量，說這話時才發現自己剛才似乎忘記了呼吸，屏息看著眼前的男人。

　　「我試著讓我們兩邊都能盡興，Miller。」夾著熱度，他湊在Kaz的耳邊竊竊私語道，後者花了幾秒才搞清楚他的意思。

　　副司令掐住他的腰，往上用力頂入。Ocelot漏出一聲驚喘，一手猛然攫住對方的肩膀。

　　「Miller、這樣真的會受傷……」

　　「嗯。」

　　他清楚那有多痛，只是不確定Ocelot是否和他一樣，有受辱的感覺。多半是沒有的，或者即使有也和Kaz所感受到的不是同一會事，那傢伙才剛說了，「兩邊都能盡興」。

　　這樣的體位插入方不好使力，Kaz抓住Ocelot的身體，一扭身，將他摔在床上。

　　或者說，他們一起摔在床上，但Kaz迅速穩住了身體，以手臂將撐起，然後移動重心，在床上跪起。

　　「哈……哈……」

　　銀髮的男人四仰八叉地躺在狹窄的床上看著他，喘著氣，胸口起伏而讓他襯衫所開的V型區域更加引人注目。這樣的Ocelot可是難得一見，畢竟這傢伙一直以來都很喜歡裝模作樣。Kaz左手摸向Ocelot的右小腿，將長襪中夾著的薄刃抽了出來，挑起鮮紅的布料，裂帛聲劃開黏熱的空氣。

　　「這有點過份了吧？」Ocelot望著天花板，一邊說道。

　　Kaz將小刀隨手扔開，掉在硬地板上匡噹一聲，「閉嘴。」他伸手抽掉剛才割開的布料，腿間的東西在雙腿大張的情況下一覽無遺。和剛才就著底褲形狀所猜測的不同，現在Ocelot的陰莖相當有精神地站著。

　　這裡的毛髮也是銀色的，但是還真稀少。剛才插過的穴口還沒完全閉合，並被前列腺液沾染得有些溼潤，在那之中又混有血絲。在Kaz露骨的注視下，Ocelot的陰莖持續挺起，貼往他的小腹。

　　有種「果然如此」的感覺，Kaz挪動膝蓋，調整位置到Ocelot雙腿之間，然後以他還完好的那隻手握住自己，插了進去。

　　「啊、」Ocelot發出不太像他的，驚慌的聲音。Kaz發覺自己在微笑，很可能有些猙獰。他挺動腰，往裡邊塞，覺得被夾得太緊時往外抽出一點，然後插入更多。

　　現在換Ocelot皺緊眉望著他，平時能言善道的嘴緊閉、死咬著下唇。哈，我們的戰術教官在 **忍耐** ，無論是痛或是其他的什麼。Kaz開始抽插時，男人甚至往後昂起頭，手指抓皺了被褥。

　　那就像，他的陰莖既是武器也是獎賞，對方承受攻擊的同時，而又無法抗拒渴求它；他可以主宰這個人的痛苦與歡愉。

　　「我可不願意把你弄得太舒服，Ocelot。」Kaz的嗓子粗啞，卻蓋不住其中的興奮。

　　「那把我的喉嚨劃開吧。」蘇聯人喃喃自語著，而Kaz清楚聽見了。

　　副司令一下子把陰莖頂到最深，僅剩的一隻手捏住了Ocelot的喉嚨──隔著鮮紅的圍巾。

　　「反正這東西也沒辦法再變得更鮮紅了。」

　　「Miller──」

　　Kaz用力掐住他，瘋狂而粗魯地動起腰，Ocelot的嘴不妙地張開卻吸不進足夠的氧氣，像離岸的魚一樣開闔著。但在呼吸困難得削弱他的意識之前，Kaz的手就滑開了、整個人跌在他的身上。

　　男人壓著他，身體的熱度比只有性器相接時更直接地傳來，胸中的躁動與喘息的頻率也是。Ocelot突然覺得他們都該剝去上衣再做的。Kaz攬著他，猶如擁抱，幅度小而急促地律動。Ocelot的陰莖被他壓得完全貼在腹部上了，並在兩人之間摩擦著。

　　Kaz射精時的顫抖與低吼對Ocelot來說都無比清晰。Kaz一抽身他就握住了自己的陰莖，眼神有些恍惚但緊盯著剛高潮過的Kaz的臉，擼動著，射出白濁液體時伴隨著悶哼。

　　「我還以為你先射了。」Kaz說，他擠靠著冷硬的牆，躺在對兩個男人來說實在過於勉強的床上，一點都不舒服但他暫時不想動。反倒是Ocelot率先坐了起來，翻下床，撿他被Kaz亂扔的小刀。

　　「耐心點，Miller，你不過是第一次，」正想出言反駁，Kaz意會過來Ocelot指的是跟男人，便硬是住了口。

　　嚴格來說和男人也不是第一次，他被那些蘇聯士兵抓住過，但他可以明白Ocelot的意思。他是第一次、握有主導權地，去上一個男人。

　　Ocelot背對著他，彎身把刃物插回襪筒中，然後抓起落在地上的褲子，「況且，你本就不該讓我太舒服，不是嗎？」

　　Kaz瞬間有被耍弄的感覺。

　　這就是他討厭Ocelot──討厭間諜的緣故，你永遠不能確定他的所言所行是出於真心或是演技。操他的……操他的！即使不會承認，Kaz剛才確實，因為認定了男人在自己身下交纏著屈辱與快樂而感到滿足。

　　這頭無恥而狡猾的山貓。

　　Ocelot回頭瞥見了Kaz的表情，將褲子攥在手中，輕鬆地垂下了雙臂：「別感到受挫，Miller，我沒說那感覺不好。」

　　「你被人按著操，然後感覺很好？」Kaz發洩怒氣似地說出了難聽的話。

　　「現在你知道自己並沒有什麼不堪的了。」Ocelot仍是輕描淡寫就撥開了Kaz針對性的言論。

　　據說人若不在乎顏面，就能辦到比想像中更多的事，Kaz曾經以為他的誘餌行動符合這樣的描述，但現在他明白，那指的是Ocelot這樣的人──然而這男人卻有本事在拋棄無謂面子的同時，表現得心高氣傲，這簡直是另一種境界了。

　　例如現在正Ocelot在他面前套上下著，因為底褲被割破了，自然是沒有穿的狀態，下身還沾著些氣味強烈的液體，但他看起來沒有一點的不自在，穿好了褲子，就走到桌邊把手槍及槍套綁回身上。

　　「你還需要什麼嗎？Miller。」他一邊問。

　　「需要你滾出這房間。」

　　「那正是我打算做的。」整裝完畢，Ocelot走到門邊時，回頭對他說：「晚安，副司令。」

　　「你知道嗎？下地獄去吧。你不比那些傢伙好。」

　　男人輕輕笑了，「畢竟我也是蘇聯士兵，而蘇聯軍人聲名狼藉。」

　　這樣冠冕堂皇地帶著自豪感敘說自己的國籍，正是Ocelot最下流的地方。Ocelot離開後Kaz仍歪在床上，盡情沉浸在憤恨中好一會。

　　就像他這九年來時常做的一樣。

　　看來他確實得到了發洩。即便手段差勁，Ocelot所提供的「服務」，將他修正回這多年來所走著的軌道上。被俘期間所遭遇的事，融入了MSF基地陷落這個巨大的創傷中，反應也變得一致──恨意，源源不絕的恨意，對Huey、對Skullface、對XOF──對Cipher。因為Skullface他才失去了夥伴、失去Snake，為了取回這一切才遭受俘虜。

　　這些疼痛激起的是他的復仇心，他需要的是反擊。

　　他需要士兵，無論來自何方，都將成為戰場上的鑽石犬。

　　和Ocelot共事也是同樣，一切都是為了復仇，並和Snake再次攜手打造他們的家園。

　　Kaz澄澈地理解了那些士兵對他做的事，傷害與被傷害，再無其他。

　　打算到澡間洗去身上的黏膩，Kaz略為吃力地挪動到床沿後，才發現他的拐杖掉在有些距離的地方。

　　可惡，剛才應該叫那傢伙把拐杖遞過來的。

　　Kaz小心翼翼踩下床，卻仍沒把握好平衡跌在地上。

　　他咬牙切齒地伸手去撈那天殺的金屬拐杖。

 

 

_-End-_

 

 


End file.
